I Don't Think They'd Understand
by Ziva Lou
Summary: When she's not there to hear him, he confesses what's been weighing on his heart. WARNING: Tear-Jerker! Oneshot, Final Battle AU, Character Death, T 'cause I'm paranoid


**I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Please review at the end!**

**000**

Fred and George found their way to the Great Hall, aching and battle-weary. The fight hadn't lasted long, time-wise, but it had taken a heavy toll, physically and emotionally, on all of those defending the Light. Weaving their way numbly through the dead, the wounded, and the mourning, the twins made their way towards a group of redheads.

Noticing that some of the redheads were crying, Fred preformed a quick and silent headcount.

_There's Mum and Dad, Bill, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fleur…Charlie's in Romania…Wait. Where's Hermione?_

Moving closer, Fred saw why Harry, Ron, and Ginny were crying so openly.

Hermione Granger's warm brown eyes were staring glassily at the ceiling, unmoving.

"No…" Fred whispered, a sharp pain searing through his chest.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

'_Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow._

Rational thought left Fred as he stood motionless, unwilling to believe what his eyes were telling him, unable to accept that Hermione was… gone.

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

Tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision, as his heart continued beating, though her's wasn't, sending a harsh pain through his body with each thump.

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life._

"No…Hermione…" Fred whispered, but no one heard him over the cries of those left behind.

'_Cause sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

He made no move to wipe away the tears that ran over his cheeks as he dropped to his knees beside her, unable to look away from her still face, yet unwilling to look any longer.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

He reached forward and grasped her cold hand, lifting it up to press her icy skin against his lips, his salty tears falling onto her as he felt his heart break.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin',_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into her fingers, "I'm sorry I lied…I lied to you, and to my heart…"

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive._

"Fred?" Bill said softly, watching his younger brother cry softly over the girl's body. Fred ignored him. His mind was screaming out his regret, his pain, his sorrow, his _love_ to the heavens.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"Hermione…" Fred breathed, closing his eyes against the pain in his heart. "I love you, Hermione…"

He didn't take notice when his mother gasped and started crying harder, nor when his father held her tight. He didn't see when Fleur closed her eyes and turned into Bill's chest, or when Ginny gave a soft sob and Harry put his arms around her. He didn't know that George and Ron had taken up positions on either side of him, their hands on his shoulders, or that Percy had tears in his eyes. All he noticed was her still form, all her saw was her brown eyes that would never gleam with laughter or spark with anger at him ever again, all he knew was that the woman he loved had died without knowing how much he loved her.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"I'm sorry…" he cried softly, "I wasn't there for you…"

All the love he had ever felt for the brilliant little bookworm seemed to rise up inside of him, choking his lungs and tearing at his heart.

_I just want you to know who I am._

"I never told you how much I loved you…I loved your smile, and your laugh, and how you were always reading." He swallowed roughly. "I loved how you stood up for what's right, and how you would pretend not to be amused by our jokes, and how brave you always were." He gripped her hand tighter, as though through sheer force of will he could bring her back. "I loved how smitten you were with my little brother, and how annoyed you were that he seemed so clueless, and how perfect you were for each other. I always knew you could never be mine, I always knew that I would have to love you from the sidelines, but I loved you anyways."

_I just want you to know who I am._


End file.
